1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for cutting a series of continuous articles for packaging into individual packages and more particularly, to a cutter which is given a specific working direction and an attachment angle in the cutting device.
2. Prior Art
A food packaging container called a packing container which contains beverages such as juice, etc. has been marketed with a package b containing a straw attached to the containers as shown in FIG. 6.
The package is consequently made in the following manner: In FIG. 5 straws are spacedly placed between two sheets of narrow strips of film. The two sheets of narrow strips of film are sealed together at spaces between the straws, producing a narrow strip of continuous articles for packaging B. The continuous bags or packages B are supplied to a cutting drum 1 shown in FIG. 2, and finally cut out between the straws into individual packages b. The continuous bags B are cut by putting the edge of a cutter 2 into each of the grooves 1a on an intermittently rotating drum 1 on which the continuous bags B are fed.
Also, in a case where a spoon is sealed inside of the package and adhered to the external side face of a container containing yogurt or ice cream, similar to the foregoing case with a straw, a system for cutting the continuous bags in which the spoons are sealed one by one at predetermined intervals into individual packages which contain one spoon, has been employed.
When supplying the continuous bag B to the cutting drum 1 and actuating the cutter 2 to the drum 1, the cutter 2 can be actuated along the perpendicular line as shown by P in FIG. 3. In this case, since the edge of the cutter 2 is actuated in a direction which shears the continuous bags, cutting is not effectively done. In other words, the cutter in the above method is not suitable for cutting a comparatively thin, soft material.
In view of the above, it is generally and highly hoped that a cutter which even cuts well thin, soft material in the above described situations can be introduced to the market.